1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which dries a medium by applying heat.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image forming device which is described in, for example, JP-A-2005-119283 is proposed as a liquid ejecting apparatus of this type. The image forming device includes a liquid ejecting head which forms an image on a medium that is transported along a predetermined transport path, and a drying unit which is disposed on a downstream side of the liquid ejecting head in transport direction. Multiple nozzles which are opened in a nozzle forming surface are provided in the liquid ejecting head, and liquid such as ink is ejected from the nozzle onto the medium. In addition, the drying unit heats a medium thereby drying the medium to which liquid is attached. In this way, the medium to which liquid is attached is forcibly dried by the drying unit, and thus, it is possible to prevent liquid from being attached to various components such as a roller which is disposed in the transport path through the medium.
However, in the aforementioned liquid ejecting apparatus, various types of maintenance is performed to prevent liquid ejection accuracy of a liquid ejecting head from decreasing. A maintenance member which is used for the maintenance can be configured to be able to move between a working position around the liquid ejecting head and a retracted position separated from the liquid ejecting head. A space forming member such as a cap which forms a closed space at which a nozzle of the liquid ejecting head is opened, an absorbing member which absorbs liquid attached to the liquid ejecting head, a wiping member which wipes an area in the liquid ejecting head at which the nozzle is opened, or the like can be used as the maintenance member.
In addition, JP-A-2005-119283 does not disclose or suggest the disposition of the drying unit and a positional relationship between the drying unit and a retracted position of the maintenance member.